Field
A positive active material composition for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same are disclosed.
Description of the Related Technology
There has been a need to develop batteries for the portable electronic equipment that have both high performance and large capacity. Rechargeable lithium batteries include a negative electrode, a positive electrode, and an electrolyte, and generate electrical energy by oxidation and reduction reactions when lithium ions are intercalated/deintercalated in the positive electrode and negative electrode. Such rechargeable lithium batteries use a lithium metal, a carbon-based material, Si, and the like for a negative active material. For a positive active material of rechargeable lithium batteries, metal chalcogenide compounds being capable of intercalating and deintercalating lithium ions, and for example, composite metal oxide such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNiO2, LiNi1-xCoxO2 (0<X<1), LiMnO2, and the like has been used.